You're the Reason
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: One particular morning at the Cirque du Freak. Tall/OC. Oneshot


**You'e the Reason**

- Rikki T.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership over the following: Hibernius Tall | Rhoswen Everad | setting. _

The sky outside was still a bluish-black color as the sun had not even began to rise for the day. Which meant that most of the circus was still tucked into their beds as they slept off the hard work they had done the previous day. Well most of them were still sleeping. Rhoswen Everard had slipped out of her bed and stretched to rid her back of the small kinks she had gotten from moving around during her sleep. Then she began the ritual of getting herself ready for the day which meant it was time to prim herself to look proper.

So nearly an hour was spent to achieve the perfect look that she was pleased with. It had taken a lot of washing, curling, twisting, plucking and pinning. But as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Looking back at her was a beautiful and confidant woman who looked ready to take on the day no matter what it would throw at her. With her little mental pep talk over she walked away from the bureau and stepped outside.

She peered up at the sky just as a soft morning breeze rushed by her which caused her to wrap her jacket around her a little tighter to keep out the morning cold. But as she had looked up the feeling of the chilly wind was completely driven from her mind by what she saw. Above her the sky was slowly turning from a light pink to a bright orange color. It was truly a beautiful sight that she never got tired of seeing each morning, and in an odd way it also made her feel more alive. Being able to see the sky without having it blocked out by tall buildings of the smog from the city. It had only been a year but she was already getting used to staying out in the country sides where it felt like they had stepped back in time.

"Good morning Miss Everard." said a deep voice that had caused Rhoswen to jump as she had been startled by the voice. Managing to recover quickly she turned towards the voice as if she had been inspecting it all a long. Standing beside her was Hibernius Tall, the owner and ring master of the Cirque du Freak. Just like his name hinted he was indeed a rather tall man and he towered high over her.

"Morning Hibernius." she replied back but didn't take her eyes off of the changing sky.

"You are up quite early." he noted causally.

"Well there are a lot of things to be done around the cirque." she told him matter-o-factually even though he knew that first hand. She finally broke her gaze from the sky to cast a smile his way before she started walking to begin her morning rounds of finding whatever work needed to be done. Hibernius fell easily into a walk beside her accompanying her on her rounds since there was hardly anyone else awake at the moment. The performers deserved to sleep in a bit since they had worked all night, and everyone else didn't like to get up before sunrise. Though Rhoswen did not mind, in fact she liked her early morning walks with the ringmaster. Even though sometimes they walked in complete silence that did not bother her in the least as she found just being around him to be calming for her. Though a few times she was sure she felt a rush of butterflies in the pit of her stomach though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Yet at the same time there was also something about him that seemed to draw her closer to him. If she had to explain it she would say that sometimes it would feel as if there was a tether or something like it that kept pulling her back to him. No matter where she was around the camp she would find herself near him if she had planned it or not. At times it was a bit frustrating, but for the most part she didn't mind it so much as she really wanted to be closer to him. If she couldn't do that personally or emotionally she would settle for physically being close to him as he ran the circus.

_Fic Trade with VanillaVanilla_

_Feel Free to comment | suggest | ask |whatever_


End file.
